


I'm Here, Lassie

by TheIrishNeko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Dating, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Relationship Goals, confession of feelings, post beyond, scaylah, supportive scotty, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post two years after Beyond</p><p>Jaylah was having trouble sleeping and sought her friend Montgomery Scotty for help. They even revealed their own secret to each other and slowly understood. Scotty just stepped back to give her some space to open up and he was glad he did. The story continues with Jaylah and Scotty trying to work out each other's feelings for one another along with Jaylah's continuation of understanding Earth life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Star Trek Beyond and I am in love with it! So much emotion and perfect dynamics. Man it was awesome!
> 
> Anyways, it is going to be hard for me to write this because I know a bunch of Scotty, but less of Jaylah. So just bear with me as I try my best.

The room was dark. It was filled the the echoes of soft snores and grunts here and there as the occupant adjusted themselves as they slept. The occupant was on duty aboard the best vessel in the fleet, well the best vessel in his opinion, the USS Enterprise. His clothes were thrown about his room in a struggle to get prepared for the soft mattress he now laid on. Gentle dreams helped him into an easy ship, dreams filled of working aboard the ship with his buddy Keenser. 

The soft snores and accompanying silence was then disturbed by the chime of a communicator buried in the discarded pants that were at the foot of his bed. He quickly woke up and stumbled out of bed, tripping on his sheets. Huffing, he felt self embarrassed. He knew a way around a ship better than his own sleeping quarters. He rummaged his pockets for the small beeping device and quickly opened it.

“‘Ello!” His sleepy voice answered.

“Montgomery Scotty!” A distressed voice responded.

The engineer sat up and concern washed over him. “Aye, what is it Lassie?” 

“I need help.” Her tone lowered, an emotion he couldn't tell over the communicator.

Scotty stood up and began to gather his uniform. “I’m on my way Lassie.” He was about to close his communicator when she spoke up.

“No need. I'm on my way.” Then the line went dead.

He closed his own device and continued to pick up his uniform and put it back on. As he got dressed, butterflies in his stomach had formed. He smiled to himself as he used the restroom to finish looking presentable after his rock hard sleep. After he began to brew tea and set out his fanciest tea cups. He was having a guest, it was polite to prepare. As he waited for the water to boil, the chime at his door announced the arrival of his guest.

Brushing off any extra dirt off his uniform from work he looked himself over. He thought he looked decent, let alone the smell of oil he wished he could’ve gotten rid of. Shrugging the thought away, he answered the door. 

There she stood. The amazing woman that saved his life back on Altamid. He moved aside and waved her in and offered her a seat. She graciously took it and crossed her legs as she sat, getting comfortable. He was surprised she arrived in a simple outfit, most likely her own sleeping outfit. Her long white hair was braided back, for easy sleeping. She seemed to relax the more the sat in the chair. 

Scotty returned to his boiling water and poured it into the cups then placed the infusers inside the cups. He then set them on a small tray and brought them over to the small table that sat between the chairs. 

“I got some tea if ya want to drink it. It's alright if ya don’t.” He offered. “Just be careful. It's a wee bit hot.”

She slowly blinked at him almost like a cat and thanked him. She took a cup and held it in her hands and then sipped it, unaffected by the heat. 

“It is good. Thank you.” 

Scotty nervously smiled, taking the compliment. For him, it was nice to see the warrior again. Since the rebuild of the Enterprise A, and her acceptance into the Academy, they both have been busy to just hang out. A month ago he ended the five year exploration mission and the Enterprise crew is taking a year of rest, but that doesn't stop him going back to his ship, helping the younger engineers, or older engineers keep up the maintenance on “his” ship. He would also get called to other ships for help and it kept him busy. It kept him in work.

His friend on the other hand is on summer break from the Academy before finishing up her last year. He was so proud of how far she has come. Since leaving Altamid, the two kept in touch and would almost communicate every night. She would tell him stories of the annoying cadets and he would tell her how the Enterprise was acting up. They would laugh and he would tell her jokes while she told him stories. But now seeing her was a reward in itself.

“So what is it you wanted to tell me?”

“I have bad sleep.” She quietly responded.

Scotty’s brow came together in confusion. “You mean like bad dreams?”

“Yes!” She finally identified. “They have come back. I had them on Altamid.”

“I see.” Scotty then took his own cup and began to sip. “Well you know I’m here if you need to talk about it, or just need the company.”

“Thank you. You always make me feel better.”

“I'm glad to help, Jaylah.” Scotty relaxed back into his chair. 

He eyes were becoming heavy again and he wanted to go back to sleep. He looked back over at and was surprised at her tiger’s eye like gaze. It was brought out by her black markings and it was the best facial feature about her in his own mind. The butterflies stirred up and he nervously licked his lips from the left over tea that sat on there. 

“Aye?” He struggled to say. He knew what the woman was capable of and was scared for the first time. But it wasn't just fright, he also felt excited. 

“You are being kind. Not Montgomery Scotty I know.” She spoke, no emotion in it.

“I… I don't know what you mean, Lassie.”

“The Montgomery Scotty I know doesn't set out fancy drinks, offer so much kindness. He is a fighter!” She added.

“Lassie, I've always been like this. You have just never visited before. I always put out tea for my guests. I offer personal help all the time, nobody just ever seeks it.” He set his cup down and turned his whole body to face her.

“There is something different.” She cocked her head to the side, observing him.

Scotty looked around him and the room then back at her. “What is it?”

“Com.. Compassion.”

“Aye… I can be.” He began to sweat with nerves. 

Maybe she knew. Maybe she found out. He really liked her but he just kept his feeling for himself in case the wasn't the romantic type. He didn't want to bombard her with affection. He knew that wasn't her. She was tough, fierce, loyal, and friendly. What more could he want in a woman? The engineer didn't say anything as she continued to look him over.

Jaylah then leaned back, almost in self defeat. She crossed her legs again and took another sip. She then looked away and exhaled.

“Is something bothering you?” Scotty dared to ask.

“I don't know. Bad sleep makes me feel sad.” She replied, looking back at him. “I have been thinking.”

“About?” Scotty raised a curious brow. 

“At Academy people have these.. Connections… They are happy.”

Scotty knew what the warrior was talking about. “Those are called relationships.” He clarified. “It's where two beings care about each other that they form a… Well a sort of bond.”

Jaylah nodded, understanding. She didn't have many friends at the Academy and she only really talked to the man that sat across from her. “I got it.”

Scotty only nodded. He took another sip of his tea.

“I want a bond with you.”

Scotty spit out his tea, and most of it landed on his uniform. He cursed under his breath and it seemed it spook the guest. 

“No! You are fine! I'm just surprised by the… And this was my last decent shirt of the week.” 

He set his cup down and went to grab a plain t shirt and throwing his dirty one in the wash. Upon returning, he found Jaylah beginning to leave. 

“Wait, Lassie!” He tried to stop her.

“I'm sorry. It is mistake. I need rest. In morning, I will be better.” She apologized, leaving.

“I like you too Jaylah!” Scotty shouted after her.

She stopped about halfway out of his quarters. She turned around and blinked at him.

“Like?” She was confused.

Scotty walked up to her and ran a hand in his hair. “Yes. I like you. A lot. I have for a while now.”

“How long?” Jaylah pushed for him to reveal further.

Scotty shuffled his feet in place and then rubbed his neck. “Since you’ve rescued me…” He confessed. “But I was unsure back then. After talking to you, and getting to know you personally, I know for sure that I like you.”

Jaylah seemed to blush as the confession. “Thank you Montgomery Scotty.”

“Look, this is probably too far, but usually when you have bad dreams and wake up from them, you are bound to have another one when you fall back asleep. I have space on my bed if you just want to sleep there. I can take the couch.” He offered kindly.

Jaylah though for a moment and accepted it. Scotty set up the bed for her and he grabbed extra sheets and pillows for himself to sleep out on his couch. He fell asleep right away and was out for about two more hours until he heard shouting coming from his bedroom. He knew what it was and threw back his sheets and dashed to his room. He found Jaylah sitting up and crying.

Scotty hesitated only for a second before climbing onto his bed to sit next to the woman. He wrapped a comforting arm around her and helped her to calm down. 

“It's alright. Shh it's ok. I’m here Lassie.” He comforted.

Her cries soon subsided and he helped her lay back down. She fell back asleep in his arms and he was too scared to move in case she decided to use her fighting moves on him. So he just laid next to her for the rest of the night, hoping her bad dreams went away and gave her a good night’s sleep.

As he glanced over her every once in awhile, she looked at peace. Here and there she would mumble in her sleep but all in all she was fine. Scotty smiled and then returned to his own sleep, happy to have helped.


	2. Its Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is more conversation based. It's hard to write dialogue for Jaylah since we've only seen her in one film.

She opened her eyes. Her surroundings were different and it made her freeze. This wasn't her house. This wasn't her new house. Her ears then pricked to a gentle breath that was in her ear. She slowly turned her head to the noise and her golden jewels grew wide. 

On instinct, she shoved the noise maker off the bed and was greeted by a shout. The blankets were trying to untangle as the person under them was trying to find the surface. Jaylah couldn't help but laugh a little, then stopped. Out of the discarded sheets was the engineer from the Enterprise. 

“What was that for Lassie!?” He shouted and sat, then breathed hard. 

His light brown hair was a mess and he wasn't wearing a shirt. A surprised look was written on his face until he looked at her and then his face changed. It seemed to fill with sadness. She knew the word, it started with an r.

“Regret.” She spoke quietly.

The man squinted at her. “What did you say?” His voice sounded tired from the disturbed night he had.

“Regret. It's on your face.” She pointed out.

The man seemed to shrink back a little. His cheeks turned red. He stood up and gathered the sheets and placed them back on the bed. The engineer nervously smiled and laughed a little while scratching his head.

“What… What makes you think that?”

“You looked sad. Why do you regret?” She asked, wanting to know the answer. 

“Well Lassie… After you calmed down last night from your nightmare, I didn't ask you if you wanted me to stay.”

She knew what he meant. She stood up and began to fix the mess she made. “I'm sorry for shoving you off the bed.”

“It’s alright. I would’ve done the same if a stranger was sleeping next to me.” He laughed.

“I am not stranger Montgomery Scotty.” She told him. 

Jaylah spoke her mind often and this was what was on it. Their conversation from several hours before. She had grown quite attached to the engineer and always thought of him as more of a friend. After learning so many new customs and new things while at the Academy she wanted to try many new of her discoveries. 

“Oh shit!” He exclaimed as he dashed into another room. 

She heard clicks, beeps, and then a few curse words. He then returned looking upset with himself. Jaylah smiled at his energy and continued to make the bed. 

“You don’t have to do that. I usually just toss it on there.” He pointed out.

“I don't mind. It calms me. I do it in morning at my house.” She shrugged. 

She finished up then asked where the restroom was and he pointed it out for her. She nodded then entered. She relieved herself then undid her long braid after washing her hair. With the tie she tied back the wavy locks then exited. As she walked back to the sitting room, she admired the man’s house. It was a simple one built with many over houses. His was simple with a plain gray couch, some potted plants here and there, two arm chairs and a coffee table. She took a seat on the cleaned up couch and got a clear view of the cooking room. 

She spotted the man in there preparing the beverage he offered when she first arrived. She remembered the earthy taste and it reminded her of some of the drinks she created on Altamid. Her gaze clouded as the little good memories surfaced. She spent so long on the planet, she found it odd to miss some of the things. 

“Jaylah!” 

Sher gaze switched from the floor to the man waving in the cooking room. She stood up and walked over to him and awaited his question.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

She didn't realize how hungry she was until he mentioned it. Her stomach growled with anticipation to be filled with food. She hoped for some more traditional human like food. She never liked the prepared food they fed her at the Academy, nor did she want to scavenge for worldly creatures to kill.

“Yes. I am.” She replied.

“Good. Uh, I don't really have anything in my refrigerator so we could go out to eat.” He suggested. 

“With other people?” She raised a brow.

“No, just us. There will be other people eating but not with us. Unless Keenser decides to tag along.” He looked away from her. 

“Then yes. I will return to my house and put on clothes.” She then started to leave.

“Wait Lassie!” Montgomery Scotty ran over to her. 

She turned around to face him, wondering what he wanted next. She already agreed to the food, what more could he want?

“Do you want me to pick you up?”

“Like in your arms?”

His eyes grew wide and he waved his arms in a crossing motion. “No no no!” He calmed. “I mean I come over to your house, and take you in a car.”

“Oh. You …” She made a motion with her hands that mimicked a steering wheel.

“Well if I can fly a massive starship from the engineering deck, I think I can drive.” He chuckled.

Jaylah smiled along with his laugh. She agreed then returned to her own house. It was within walking distance so that was a plus. She lived in a plaza a few blocks away and it was close to the Academy as well. When she first arrived to York Town, she was shocked at how massive it was. But when she realized that York Town was just a stop, she got excited. More places to travel. 

As the Enterprise A was being built, she was flown to Earth to Starfleet Academy. Starfleet offered to pay for her training and living quarters in gratitude for helping save Enterprise crew from Altamid. She enjoyed the freedom of San Francisco. The culture, the ways of living, it was fascinating. It wasn’t like anything she had seen before.

As her thoughts drifted back to her first day on Earth, she arrived at her house. She punched in her code to get in then went to the 5th floor where her house was. When she entered she sighed. She loved being in her house. It gave her sense of security. Inside, she found her outfit for the outing and was pleased. She chose a pair of black pants, white tank and a blue shawl. She slipped on her black boots she’s had since Altamid and was satisfied. 

Jaylah hoped she was decent. She was never invited to eat food before. She pictured strange meats and fruits on a silver plate. Her mouth watered at the image. It didn't last long though when she got a chime on her communicator. She walked over to her coffee table and owned it. 

“Jaylah.” She answered.

“Lassie, it's Scotty.”

“Montgomery Scotty! Where are you?”

“I'm outside the Plaza. Which buzzer is you?” His accent replied.

“Hold on.” She closed her communicator then attached it to her belt. 

She made her way to her door and it felt odd as she smiled. She had never smiled so much for most of her life. Most of it she spent watching old tapes, listening to the bangs and shouting, and feeling sad. Being happy was strange and it scared her. She figured she would be used to it about now since she had been living on Earth for two years, but being with Montgomery Scotty was making her feel warm inside. 

It frightened her. She stopped right in front of her door, arm extended ready to press the button to let the man in. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know to move. Unsure, she yelled at the door. 

About two seconds later her communicator went off. She hesitated before grabbing it. 

“Lassie, I heard something, are you alright?”

“N… No.” She quickly pressed the allowance key then retreated to her couch while she curled up. 

Within the five minutes she sat there, she didn't know why she was freaking out. Nothing like this had bothered her but she didn't know what to do. The door startled her and she saw her friend enter with his phaser ready. He froze when he found her and quickly put his weapon away. 

“Sorry about that Lassie.” He quickly said then sat next to her. “Are you okay?”

She couldn't think of words. The warrior shook her head and just stared at the wall.

“What is it?” He calmly asked.

“My mind… I'm not familiar…” She opened up.

The man next to her nodded obviously understanding. 

“Tell me what's wrong.” She requested.

“You aren't used to hanging out with someone.” He said. “You never talked to people at Starfleet and now that I am offering my time to spend time with you, you are not feeling well.” He leaned back but kept to himself. 

“I am scared. It is new to have friends.” She spoke.

“It is alright to be scared. Hell I’m scared too.” 

“You are?”

“Of course! I'm nowhere without Keenser by my side, but he’s off helping the ship. Besides the crew, he's my only friend. And now you are too.” He looked at her and smiled. 

She stayed in her place but relaxed. The comfort in his words helped. They were two lonely people looking for company. She then thought of her asking the night before. She asked to be in a relationship with him. As the warrior looked him over in his gray dress shirt and black pants and shiny boots, her reason why she asked remained. He had grown on her and he helped her. She wanted to at least try to be close.

“I'm sorry.”

“What for? You’ve nothing wrong. It's natural to need a moment to gather your bearings.” He assured her.

“No, last night. My request.”

“Of you asking me out? Lassie, you are fine with asking. I know I didn't give a straight answer. We both were tired and we needed rest.” He then stood up and held out a hand. “Come on. We can talk more about it after breakfast. I'm starving and I can tell you are too.”

Jaylah unbundled herself and accepted his hand. He helped her stand and she led him out of her house. Outside, he opened the car door for her and he got in next to her. She then sighed.

“Thank you Montgomery Scotty.” 

“It's no problem. You are a strong woman. Little breakdowns are bound to happen, especially after moving to a new planet, it can be difficult.” He started the car and drove them too the food house. “I'm here for you.” 

Jaylah smiled to herself. It was nice having a friend. Someone to care for her besides herself. Someone to trust when she leaves her guard down. She hoped they could talk. The warrior was always going to be fierce and be confident in herself. Nobody was going to change her.


	3. Syrup

The engineer’s mind reeled as he drove him and his company to the restaurant. He did want to discuss her question of them being in a relationship. He craved for one for a long time. But with her he would treat her with respect. She deserved it. She was a strong, confident woman, he didn't want to take that away from her. He wanted her to be safe, and there for her when she was down. He felt bad that he couldn't help a lot when she had her small attack. He hoped his words did.

He looked over at her for a second and felt joy. She seemed back to her normal self, staring contently out the windshield. In one hand she was toying with her long hair, the other, holding the vehicle door. He sniffed to clear his nose and concentrated on the drive. Two minutes later he was pulling into the parking slots and turned off the vehicle. The engineer looked to the silent woman and got ready to exit the car.

“Ready?”

“Oh.Yes.” She shook her head and stepped out.

Scotty sympathized for her. He would have to agree how strange it would be, spending time with someone when you grew up not knowing anyone except yourself and the bad guys. He got out then locked the car and waved to the building. He walked in step with her as they approached the building. It was a small brick building with blue awnings and flower potted windowsills. The bright sunlight made the place glow and stand out from the metal buildings surrounding it.

When they got to the door, he held it open for her with manners and stood by the counter. From behind a curtain that was behind the counter appeared a curvy red haired woman with an apron. Her brown eyes started with joy after seeing the man. She smiled revealing perfectly straight teeth and a bright personality.

“Is that my Monty!?” Her accent sounded familiar to Scotty’s.

Jaylah’s downward gaze seemed to snap back up when she heard the woman. 

“Aye, it's me.” He smiled back and accepted the hug from the short woman.

“It's been a long time.” She said back. “5 year mission! When I heard ‘bout the accident, I nearly had a heart attack!” 

“But we made it! And I wanted you to meet the person who helped make it possible.” Scotty waved to Jaylah.

A gasp escaped from the woman who was too excited to contain her energy. “Monty!”

Scotty smiled then introduced them. “Jaylah, this is my good friend Frenchie, Frenchie, this is Jaylah.”

“Nice to meet.” Jaylah greeted and slightly smiled. 

“Oh Lassie it's a pleasure!” The woman replied.

Scotty noticed Jaylah stay still for a millisecond. Apparently being called Lassie bothered her. He began to feel stupid for calling her the name and had to change it. 

“Oh my where are my manners! You two are probably starving. Follow me and I will seat you. Does the Lassie want sun or shade?” Frenchie asked.

Scotty noticed Jaylah’s fists curl slightly. He would have to say something before the warrior clocked the sweet lady. He realized his friend was waiting an answer and here he was staring into a wall. 

“Aye, Jaylah? Where do you wanna sit?” Scotty asked her. 

“Shade please.” She answered quietly. 

Frenchie beckoned them to follow with two tablets for the menus and brought them to a small booth. It was a bright shady corner with a small glow of yellow light above them from a light. The two took a seat then were handed the tablets. Jaylah hesitated before taking one but then Scotty showed her what to do. 

“I'll go get you some water.”

Scotty looked at the menu and found his usual. His mouth watered at the imaginary taste of scrambled eggs with sausage, bacon, mushrooms, onions, and cheese. He really enjoyed the American scrambles ever since he moved to the country when he was a teen. He was glad that for living so long in America that is accent still stayed. 

He looked up at Jaylah who was looking intently at the menu. She seemed confused at the options but soon picked a meal. Frenchie returned with the water and took the tablets back with her. Scotty decided to get comfy as he waited and leaned back into the seat. He gazed around the semi occupied dining room. Other eaters were in and having casual conversations, or just relaxing with a cup of coffee. 

He let out a sigh after taking a big breath. His eyelids were still tired from his late night. He wanted to close them and fall asleep to the delicious smells. But he was kept awake by a kick of his boot. He looked over and found Jaylah trying to communicate with him by using her tiger’s eye gems.

“What?” He asked.

“We talk? About last night?” She asked quietly.

“Aye. What’s on your mind?”

“I have for long time, felt, warm inside when around you.” 

Scotty nodded his head. “Aye.”

“Warmth feels good, I smile. It happens when I speak with you, see you, hear you.”

“Aye. I get where you are going. Jaylah, that's when you get waves in your stomach, and you feel weird.” He added.

“Yes!” She agreed! “Do you get it too?”

Scotty began to blush, yes blush. “Aye. We call them butterflies.” 

She then smiled the widest smile and it made him smile. She was opening up and he appreciated it. He didn't want to rush her, he just wanted to have a good time. If they talked about their situation, they would talk about it.

“Montgomery Scotty?”

“Aye?”

(Just like any other situation) Frenchie then decided to show up with the food and requested drinks. She set down Scotty’s scramble and Jaylah’s stack of pancakes. Scotty thanked his friend and then his eyes grew wide at the big stack. He laughed at the size of them before digging into his own food. He sipped his coffee he also ordered and almost melted at the flavors. 5 years on synthesized food just paid off.

Jaylah on the other hand figured out how to pour the syrup on the stack and then she dug in. Scotty smiled as she enjoyed her meal and savored the food. He wondered if she had pancakes before while at the Academy. He’d have to ask her later. For now, the two enjoyed each other’s company and even had a casual conversation on what Jaylah might do after the Academy, and what Scotty might do after the next Enterprise mission. 

Scotty finished his last bite and pushed his plate aside. He belched into his napkin and drank some more coffee before relaxing back into the seat. The warrior across from him too finished her last bite and drank some of her water. Scotty was shocked how much she could eat. He knew how she handled alcohol, but not food. 

“I am full.” She announced to him. 

“Same. It's good to finally taste real food, other than the synthesized crap the Enterprise has. I know they got good food banks, but nothing beats real Earth food.” Scotty patted his full stomach in agreement with his own words. 

“First time with these cakes. They are good. Very sweet.” She nodded.

“Really? Well I'm proud of you for trying them out. I used to love them when I was a wee boy but now I prefer the protein filled meats.” The man scrunched his nose at the amount of syrup that pooled on her plate.

Jaylah just laughed lightly. Frenchie then returned with the check and the engineer paid the credit amount. The two walked back to his car in silence and they took their time. When they reached his car, he only had one thing on his mind. He wanted to know what the warrior wanted to tell him. But another question popped up.

“Jaylah. Do you feel uncomfortable when I call you Lassie?”

“No. It's like when I call you Montgomery Scotty. I know your last name is Scott.” She tilted her head. “Why?”

“You just seemed tense inside when my friend called you Lassie. I figured I was insulting you.” He told her.

“I thought only you called me that name. I did not know she did as well.” She then rubbed her arm in awkwardness. “You are fine.”

“Ah. It's kind of an Scottish thing… Not all scots do it though.” He rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe it was time to ask the other question. He shuffled his feet before looking at the beautiful woman.

“What?”

“You wanted to tell me something in the restaurant?” He began to feel bad for pushing the subject. 

She didn't say anything. Just looked down. He began to regret his question and just wanted to go home. He then grabbed his keys from his pocket and was about to turn to go to the door when she grabbed his jacket collar and put her sugary lips on his salty ones. Scotty was so surprised he had no idea what to do or how to react. 

Jaylah let him go then licked her lips. “Humans so that to show how much they care, yes?” She stood back, radiating in confidence and relief.

Scotty liked his own lips, tasting the syrup. He didn't know how to use his voice and a squeak came out, “Aye.”

“Good. Now you have answer.” 

He then blinked then carefully moved to unlock the car and the two got in. The moment was tense but he truly didn't knew how to react. He enjoyed it and it was blissful. He just didn't know how to follow up with a move like that. It was unexpected, shocking, ravishing. He wanted more. Inside he looked over at the warrior and saw her already looking out the window, lost in her thoughts.


	4. Badass Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted Jaylah to have some girl time.

The white warrior relaxed in the warm tub of water. After her big breakfast with her friend she wanted to kick back and relax. Her mind was buzzing from the morning events. She had confessed her feelings for the man she cared about and kissed him. Her lips still tingled from the force. It wasn’t even how some of the moving pictures showed. It was only on their lips. The sensation still lingered in her mind and she couldn’t help but smile at the pleasant moment. It even humored her how quiet and bewildered he was at the sudden movement. 

Closing her eyes and sinking deeper into the soothing waters, her mind drifted to the man. She ran in her mind of his personality. He was a kind and gentle human, caring about others besides himself. His joyful smile made her heart flutter and breathless. His blue-grey eyes captured the sunlight perfectly as if they almost were small pools of crystallized water trapped in a white and clear gemstone. His fluffy brown hair was swept back, to make him presentable as important when he actually was a big goof ball. 

She was going to continue down her list when she got interrupted by a chime from her communicator. She sat up and leaned out over the tub to get it out of her discarded clothes to grab her communicator. She found it and flipped it open. 

“This is Jaylah.”

“Jaylah! It’s Uhura. Are you open this afternoon?”

Jaylah smiled at the other voice on the other end of the line. She enjoyed spending time with the other woman while she was on shore leave as the new Enterprise was being built. They hung out every other week but they still needed a chance to get to really know one another. 

“Yes. You come to my house?” She asked.

“If you want me to. I figured we could go shopping and have a girl’s day.” Uhura responded.

“Good.”

“Right! I’ll see you in half an hour!”

The line then cut and Jaylah quickly finished up. She dried off and then picked out her clothes. This time she chose a pair of jeans (a type of pant wear she loved to nowhere), a light gray tank that hugged her upper body, black leather jacket, and her combat boots. She pulled her hair back, tied it, then twisted it into a tight bun. It looked good even with her jagged hairline. Her markings were remarkable and were her best feature. Smiling, she thought of an idea. 

Leaving her bathroom and going to her cooking room, she grabbed a pot she bought and put water in it. She then thought how to get the water hot and remembered to cook things on her stove, she had to turn it on. When she was sure the water was going to get hot, she looked through her cabinets for her box of ‘tea’ and set it on the counter. Next she grabbed two cups and placed a bag of tea into each cup and waited. The water then bubbled and she noticed the steam coming off the rim of the pot. Turning off the stove, she carefully took the hot pot off and poured the water into the cups. Towards the end, the chime for her guests sounded and she scramble to get it while not burning herself.

She walked over to her door and clicked the allow button. She returned to her little greeting project and set it out on her small table. In only a couple of minutes the door ran again and she hopped over to greet her visitor. She answered the door in a friendly greeting. At her door stood the beautiful woman. Her brown skin was refreshed by the day’s sun. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and large silver hoops hung from her ears. Pale pink lipstick was spread onto her lips and matching light eyeshadow helped pop out her earthy eyes. Her bright smile was complete with a blue sundress and white ankle wrap sandals.

“Nyota!” Jaylah greeted, moving aside to let her visitor in.

“Thanks for agreeing to a girl’s day. We haven’t gotten to hang out since I helped you with the move in. Your place is looking nice.” Her visitor commented.

“It is home. I will find new home after Academy. Tea?” Jaylah responded, adding in the offer.

“Sure!” Nyota took a seat in the arm chair that sat down. She took a cup then sipped. 

“What you think?” Jaylah asked as she took a seat on the couch that sat 90 degrees from the arm chair. She sipped her cup and she scrunched her nose. Maybe she preferred the engineer’s tea better than her own.

“It’s delicious! I see you don’t like yours. What’s it made of?” Nyota complimented.

“It is from Altamid. Good plants. I had some dried and I always had on my pack. Good for healing.”

“Wow! Well it is really good.” Nyota took another sip then set it aside. “So I was thinking we go to the Bay area to do some shopping. Fall season is coming out early and I want to see what I can plan for.”

Jaylah nodded. She only went shopping once before but that was back at Yorktown. She did need new clothes. They were becoming worn and she remembered a pair of black tights she bought for the Academy ripped as she fought off one of the men that kept eyeing her. She also needed new socks after losing half of them in the wash and getting holes in them. 

“Sounds fun. Do I need my bag?”  
“If you don’t want your arms to get tired. Do you got credits?”

“Some. Not a lot. Been saving?”

“I see. Well go grab your bag and let’s hit the town!”

Jaylah didn’t understand the phrase but went with it. She got her back pack type bag then followed Nyota to her car and they the lieutenant drove them to the Bay. Once there, they found parking then proceeded to have fun. Nyota brought the white warrior around to the different little shops and she was fascinated by all the different items of clothing. Jaylah bought more tights and socks and she still had enough to get a couple of shirts and a pair of pants. The two stopped by a general clothing store and Jaylah found some cool finds of black and white tops and a pair of black jeans. She bought them and they continued to shop.

About lunch, they found a small bistro and took their seats. A waiter arrived and gave them menus. Jaylah wanted something small since she still felt full from the morning meal. Picking out a salad, she clicked it and set her menus aside then relaxed in the chair while the shade washed over her. Nyota then made her choice then set her menu aside as well. The warrior and lieutenant sat in silence for a bit. Jaylah took the time to think about her thoughts from earlier. 

She left off at his presentation. Her next thought was going to be the accent. The sounds made her excited. His pronunciations were hilarious in some ways and it took her strength to not crack and laugh. After his voice is his body. The man had a good height, average size for his species. Muscular build, probably running around the Enterprise so much, that made him look strong. But instead he had a gentle touch and a warm hug. His clothing sense was a bit odd though. Button up shirts and tight pants with boots were an odd combination. She secretly enjoyed it when he wore his uniform and smelled of engineering.

“Jaylah.”

She snapped out of her thoughts and blinked then looked back at her visitor. A worried expression flashed back and Jaylah shook her head. She took a sip of the water that sat on her table and looked back over. 

“Are you ok? You looked out of it.” Nyota pointed out.

“Sorry. I was just thinking. I’m not good with talking.” She slowly blinked and turned her eyes towards the ground.

“I understand. You are still getting used to Earth. I can’t imagine how it must be trying to adjust to a new setting.”

“I did on Altamid. Earth is different. But it is good. Earth is kind. It is my home now. This time i choose where I want my house and it is here.” The warrior smiled.

“Good! I’m so happy for you Jaylah. I’m proud too. You have grown so much as a person since Altamid. The crew is lucky to have you.”

Jaylah could feel her cheeks burn hot. She smiled at the thoughtful words. Their meals came and they talked about work and what they have been doing on their break/shore leave. They talked out random people until Nyota brought up the common human topic, relationships.

“So, tell me. Have you found anyone?” The woman asked, then shoving a bite of salad into her mouth, eager for an answer.

Jaylah finished her bite and thought as she chewed. She was still unsure about the engineer, so she figured that she would keep it to herself for a while. “No. One stared and I hurt him for it.”

“No way! Tell me!”

“I was walking to class. This man walked up to me and smiled while talking lightly. He closed an eye and got closer. I kicked him after he began to reach. My books went on the floor and so did the man. His friends ran away. Quite funny.” Jaylah explained.

“Damn. Men can be gross. They care about themselves and their ego. Sometimes they think they are superior in every way. That’s why I was brought up to respect everyone equally. Men and women.” Nyota advised.

“But not all men, right?”

“Right. There are good men. Those are the rare ones though. From the early millenia's men were the superior ones while women were shoved aside. But we have risen and are now treated the same. But just like creatures, men still think they own everything.” The woman took another bite.

“Good.”

Then her visitor's eyes grew wide. “There is someone you like!”

Jaylah blushed. “Alright yes. But I don’t want it to make me look and feel weak. Men are already stronger. I am not weak.”

“I understand.” The lady put her hands up. “Do I know him? Or is he someone from Academy.”

Jaylah didn’t like lying, but she didn’t want to be judged by her choice in men. She knew he did go to the Academy after a story he told her about Kirk. She remembered the story well and how it made her laugh. “He is from Academy.”

Her visitor let out an excited squeak and clasped her hands together. She began to name off questions and it began to overwhelm the warrior. She wasn’t used to revealing so much on one go. 

“I am still knowing him. But he is good men.”

“I’m so happy for you! We need to celebrate! I know just the shop.” The woman then called for the check and the two set off.

Jaylah almost had to jog to catch up with the cheerful peer. She wondered where she was being lead and what they were going shopping for. Insight, she could see it. Her enhanced vision finally came of use to her. It was a small shop with an outer color of a soft pink. Matching awnings hung from the first floor and white trimmed windows made the building pop out of place from the surrounding brick, metal, and glass shops. When they arrived, she was surprised to see so many people in a line just to get into the little store.

Nyota drug her past the line and straight to the ally. There was a black door hidden behind the garbage bin, almost unnoticed by her own vision, yet her friend knew where she was going. Her friend knocked three times and the door opened revealing a burly man with pale skin and long pink hair. He wore a simple shirt and pair of pants and looked very tired, but when he spotted the woman, he brightened.

“Nyota! Come in! I see you brought a friend!” His voice turned out to be higher pitched and super friendly.

“Rix, this is Jaylah, Jaylah, this is Rix. He is the owner of this lovely shop.” She pointed out the big store floor to the warrior.

Jaylah was surprised at how big it was inside. Fancy clothes hung on racks in every corner of the building. Peering out the window she could see the long line awaiting their turn to get in. Was the little shop that popular? Why did the clothes look high end? What was this strange place.

“Pay no attention to them outside. False advertisement. They are waiting to get into the club upstairs.” Rix said, rolling his eyes and leaning against the counter.

“I thought you complained!” Nyota exclaimed in an upset tone.

“How can I? They have ignored my requests, Real Estate is high right now, and besides the usual, I don’t have many customers.” He shrugged back.

“Still unfair.” The lieutenant crossed her arms in anger. “Go on Jaylah. Try on whatever. It’s on me.”

Jaylah didn’t need to be spent on. She found it a weak move and made herself feel weak. But she learned it was a gesture humans would do sometimes when they care about someone. She only nodded then began to browse. Only a few items popped out to her but one really stood out. It was a dress. She never liked wearing dresses but after having to wear one while at Academy, she was getting used to wearing them.

She asked to try it on and Rix led her to a room so she could change. She undressed except for her garments (another addition she enjoyed wearing while being on Earth) then slipped on the dress. It was a grey with black slanted stripes in the middle. White strings were decorated as a back closing for comfort. The sleeves ended at her small wrists and the dress flowed perfectly around her legs, covering them all the way. It was a snug fit and she thought to herself that she looked perfect. The warrior wondered when she would ever wear the clothing. She shrugged not knowing if she should really get it.

A knock then came at the door. “Jaylah! Do you want to come out and show us?”

Without thinking, she said yes. Exiting the room, a gasp escaped her friend. The woman excitedly tugged at the man’s arm and he had a giant grin plastered on his face.

“Girl you look so fine!” He howled.

“You look amazing!”

Jaylah blushed again. “Thank you. I do like. Matches my markings.”

“That is does. Do you want to purchase it?” Rix looked at the happy woman that stood next to him.

“Jaylah?” The question was passed.

“I don’t bother.”

“Sold. I’ll even get you a discount. Nyota here did tell me how you did help her crew return.” Rix then left the two alone to go ring up the dress. 

Jaylah thanked her friend for the gift and Nyota was pleased. She wanted to have fun and that's what they did. They had fun. After the dress was purchased, it was time for everyone to be returning home. Both were exhausted and ready to rest. Jaylah smiled as her home was in sight.


	5. Pride and Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this one is short. I had the beginning idea but then I was stuck in the middle before finishing it out. I do have ideas for future chapters so just bear with me at I try to write them out.

An enormous sigh was let out as he got out of his car. As much as he enjoyed spending his morning with the warrior, he had to figure out what he wanted to do the rest of the day. To be honest, he was still buzzed from the sudden, sugary kiss. He enjoyed every moment of it, but it didn’t register right away. It was like he was stunned by a phaser yet aware of the surroundings. These thoughts of what his true reaction clouded him as he walked to the front of his building. He stopped at the foot of the steps when he saw his little friend. The reptile like alien looked upset as his arms were crossed completed with the frown.

“What? You have a key.” He reminded.

His friend just stood there, face now expressionless.

“What? Was there something we were supposed to do?”

“No.” His friend said.

“Are you upset because I didn’t invite you? I have a life outside of you too.” He snapped back. 

He moved past his friend to get into his building and his friend followed. They rode the elevator in silence until they reached the apartment. The engineer let the smaller engineer in first then he closed the door behind them. He went to use the bathroom and when he returned, his friend was sitting patiently, waiting for something. Maybe an explanation.

“Do you want anything to drink? Want to do something? Want to know where I went?” The man threw out questions hoping to get an answer. 

“Yes.”

He rolled his eyes then plopped down into his arm chair, the one she sat in last night. He thought of how to give an honest answer for his friend. He didn’t want to reveal the full truth. Then he thought of what if the little man would speak his mind to the captain. What if Kirk found out and didn’t approve. Thoughts began to swim. It was making it difficult to concentrate.

“Tell.”

He sighed then spoke with his eyes closed. “I was with a girl last night, ok? I took her out to breakfast then drove her home. Is that ok?”

The little man’s face turned into a concentrated look. “Yes.”

The engineer opened his eyes as relief flooded through him. He felt thankful for his friend agreeing. As he relaxed deeper into his chair, his friend continued to stare at him. So he glared back. What more did his friend want? Details? Well he wasn’t going to give in.

“What? Do you want to go out?”

Just as the timing wasn’t going to get any better his communicator went off. It was a message from another ship needing maintenance repairs. He grumbled then went to go change into his uniform. His friend just sat there waiting. He emerged from his room ready to go.

“Well come on Lad. We got work to do.”

*****

Scotty walked through his door, exhausted from the unexpected amount of work. His buddy, Keenser went to his own home which was in the same building. He was unsure why the little man was waiting for him to arrive at the complex. He tossed his car key aside then shuffled to his bedroom. He turned on the light then screamed in shock.

“WHAT THE SHIT!?”

There was a being who his bed that sat up and looked frightened. They grasped the sheets hard and also let out a shriek at the same time. Scotty gathered himself before speaking again.

“Lassie what are you doin’ here!? You cannot just break into my apartment!” He snapped, angrily.

The white warrior moved from the sheets and stared directly at the engineer. “I could not sleep. I thought you would be here.”

Scotty let out a sigh and looked at his feet, trying to think of a way to address the situation. “You nearly gave me a heart attack Lassie. I appreciate you wanting to visit, but a little warning would be nice.”

“Sorry, Montgomery Scotty. I will leave.” She got out of the bed then walked past him.

Scotty stuck out an arm to block her from the door but instantly retracted it. He didn’t want to feel like he was trapping her, which wasn’t his intention. She still stopped and looked into his eyes. He looked into hers and became breathless. They sparked in the dimly lit room and were full of loneliness. He could feel her breath on his neck and it made him want to give in to the temptation, but he stood strong. 

“You can stay.” He spoke, voice shaking.

She only nodded a little before returning to the bed and sat down. Scotty didn’t really know how to comfort her. He walked over and sat down. She tugged at the sheets from nerves and he felt sorry for her. A thought then crossed his mind. If he asked her what was troubling her, maybe she would sleep better. I hesitated before proceeding.

“Jaylah.”

“Yes?”

“What do you see in your dreams? The ones that wake you?”

She didn’t answer back at first. He watched as her gaze drifted to her lap. He wanted to help her and he felt bad he couldn’t do much. It was still worth a shot to try and help. 

“They are of Altamid. I miss it. I also don’t. I miss my family, I miss my old home, I miss fighting. Here I feel trapped. Following rules, using credits, going out to do things. I see my father’s empty eyes, I left him on Altamid.” Her voice was quiet with her truthful information.

Scotty’s heart ached for her loss and her struggle. She was lost in the new world and this is the first she has ever told him of it. The warrior was so free on Altamid and had her guard up high. Now living on Earth, she didn’t need her guard as much. She was meeting new people it it was odd. It is strange for her. Scotty felt the same when he had no one for a small bit while trying to find his crewmates on the empty planet. They could have been anywhere and yet he found them with the help of her. He figured he could do the same by guiding her through life on Earth, show her the planet isn’t Altamid and is much better. 

“It’s alright to feel like that. You are unsure about your true place. I felt the same way when I left my home and traveled by myself here to Starfleet. Then when they stuck me on Delta Vega on purpose, I felt alone. That was until I met Keenser.” He had to think of what to say next. “You were alone on that planet, but then you met me. The crew helped you off that planet, now I want to help you adjust to Earth. I know it will be a while before you get used to this planet, but this is home now.”

“What about Father?” She spoke.

“I’m sure your father is proud of how far his daughter has come. You are a brave, strong, and intelligent woman. I bet he’s looking down from the heavens at you now pride beaming out his chest.” He assured her.

She looked up from her lap at the man with small tears forming. 

“To add, I am also proud of you. You have traveled so far to be with us. So far to be with me.”

Scotty then laid down on his side and kicked off his boots. He placed his arms above his head and stretched. His visitor laid down next to him and faced him. Her eyes began to drop. The engineer looked over and smiled.

“Thank you Montgomery Scotty.” She whispered.

“It’s no problem, Lassie.” He then sat back up and pater her arm. “Just get some rest. I’ll be in the shower.”

Scotty then gathered an outfit and after his washing off of the oils and smells, he found her sprawled out, snoring softly and out cold. He lightly laughed as he retreated to the couch to lay down himself. He closed his eyes and within seconds he too was out cold, snoring the silence away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and reading! It means a bunch :)


	6. Sneaky

Jaylah woke up to the sounds of running around and sounds of a communicator. She looked around the empty room to find nothing that may have been making the noise. She sat up and scratched her head in confusion. She left the bed and walked over to the cracked open door. She looked through the small opening and watched her friend walk back and forth, all over, mumbling under his breath. A small giggle escaped her lips as she admired the bustling man. He was obviously preparing for something and it looked important. 

“I already told you! It’s a secret you pointy eared sonofabi-” Then a curse word escaped as he slammed his communicator shut. “That green blooded bastard.”

She figured it was time for her to interject. She opened the door and waited behind him. “What that Vulcan Spock?” 

The man jumped and shouted again. “Aye, Lassie!” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I need to get you a wee bell or somethin’ that way you cannot keep scarin’ me.”

She laughed again and noticed he was wearing his Starfleet uniform. Her smile dropped. He was once again going to be working while she had to find something else to do. Btu why was she upset about it? She had been doing things on her own since before him. Was she really craving his attention? Was she getting attached to him already?

“You alright Lassie?” His face showed concern for the change in her own face.

“Yeah I am fine. Just thinking. You working?” She pointed to his uniform.

“What? No. I actually wanted to show you somethin’. It just involves sneaking onto the Enterprise.” He nervously smiled.

Her mood lightened. Sneaking around was something she was good at. She agreed and was in. The engineer drove her to her house so she could change into her own cadet uniform then rejoined the man in his car. She caught him staring at her with big eyes and a slight smile.

“You happy?” She asked him with a raised brow.

He closed his open jaw and shook his head. He then drove them to the transporter building at Starfleet headquarters. Jaylah followed as Scotty snuck around until he found a locked transporter room. Jaylah hacked in and he disabled the security.

“James T. is not happy when he knows we snuck on his ship.”

“Ah, Jim will be alright once he eventually finds out about us.” He replied with a screwdriver in hand as he was rigging the transporter.

“You plan to tell James T.?” She was shocked he was going to be so open about what they had. She almost felt hurt.

“Nah. I like this. Just between us. There is nothing to tell Lassie. Besides, Spock will probably solve it the next time he sees one of us.” A zap and spark came from the booth and he shot up. “Get ready Lassie.”

He grabbed her hand then planted her on a transporter spot and he too. Within second they were aboard the Enterprise above the planet in Space Dock. He made sure there were no security guards outside and as she watched him check, she took a quick look at his bottom. She smiled until he turned to beckon her. He led her down a hall and into the turbolift.

“Why do we sneak?”

“Nobody is allowed to be on the Enterprise while on shore leave. Plus techs are running repairs and workin’ on upgrades. I say this ship runs bloody fine. It only runs to shit when they mess with it.” He grumbled.

The turbolift stopped and he lead her down another corridor. She was surprised at how the ship looked. It was much newer than her old house and looked modern to the times on the planet below. In her mind she thought of being a part of one of the ships, maybe be head engineer. But that seemed a long ways away as she still needed to finish up her last year of school and work her way up in the ranks. 

Jaylah followed until they reached a closed door. She watched her friend disengage the security then punch on random numbers. He pressed the final button then stood back. The white warrior was unsure of what he wanted her to do. He nodded to the only button that wasn’t lit on the panel and she pressed it. The doors opened revealing a similar scene. The scene was that of her old home on Altamid. Her friend stepped in after her and the doors closed.

“Welcome to the newly added Holodeck. Programmable to any place with any need. After you told me last night about you missing your home, I had the idea to bring you here. Right now it is programed to the Franklin and if you want a change of scenery, just ask the computer. When you want to leave, ask the computer to show the doors.” The engineer explained, bounding on his toes and his arms behind his back, smiling like an idiot.

Jaylah was in complete shock. It was just like her home. She wondered how the computer was able to program it so perfectly. All the hanging wires, all the conductors, everything was in the place as it was before the Enterprise crew made it fly.

“How?” The words escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

“Before the Franklin got scrapped, Starfleet did a scan for the records and thanks to some wee digging, I was able to upload them into the computer. Same for the scans of Altamid when the ship first crashed.” He shrugged it off like the work was nothing.

Jaylah then couldn’t contain the excitement any longer. She bounced on her feet with a wide smile on her face. “Thank you Montgomery Scotty!”

“Aye. It was nothing, Lassie.” He waved it off.

She ran over to him then attacked him in a big hug. She almost knocked him over and he had to step back. He returned it by wrapping his arms around her. She then let go and ended up standing close to him. His hands were still placed on her but instead of them being placed on her back, they sat lightly on her hips. 

Her eye met his and they were on fire. His breath was hot on her own lips and it seemed to draw her in. Giving in to her temptation, she placed her lips on his. They were met back with his and the intensity increased. She then forced her tongue in (Like some of the moving pictures showed) and he took it. Both of their eyes were closed as they enjoyed the passion. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck and moved her body in to be more close. His arms wrapped back around and held her back again.

They continued their mash up and it made her knees feel weak. She then ran her fingers in his hair and he moved his to her neck and face. She then pulled away and rested her cheek in his rough fingers. To her they were perfect for a break. She looked up at him with her golden jewels and his were pools of lust. He brought her closer and she gave in to more attention. She did quite enjoy it. There was so much desire, so much melted tension, so much craving between the two. Their energies had formed into one. This is what she wanted. She wanted a bond. A bond of both love and friendship.

Her hands then blindly traveled over his chest as they clashed. In her mind, she pictured his form as her fingers glided over him. They traced down to the seam on the bottom and she tugged on them lightly, almost teasing him. She then moved her fingers further down to the seam of his pants. His breathing increased as they continued their mouth connection. 

“Do… You… Really… Want… To…. Lassie?” He asked between kisses.

“Yes.” She breathed back. 

“Aye.” He responded as he allowed her to continue. 

She found the zipper and button and undid them both, allowing him to relax. She then guided his hand to the back of her dress and let him unzip her uniform. He released her lips to watch his own fingers brush her white skin. She felt her dress slide off her shoulders and onto the floor revealing her parts covered in black undergarments. He looked back up at her and she gave a nod, agreeing with her own request. She then grabbed both his pants and underwear and slowly pulled him down. She walked him back to the couch that was behind her and sat him down. The pantless man was almost intoxicated by her looks and intentions. She watched him swallow hard as she removed her top piece then her bottom piece. She became all white, except for her markings that lined her stomach and sides.

She had seen this part before, on accident of course, so she didn’t really know too much, just that earth men liked to be teased. She could see his eyes plead with the pleasure, and ask to be taken. Slowly she crept over him then sat down. In her mind she exploded with the feeling. It was so new, so different, her blood pressure spiked and she let out a small cry. The man below her pushed into her causing her to shout and yell. He picked up on her emotion and began to help move her around and up and down. At one point he picked her up then laid her down on the couch and continued to push and pull. 

Her nails dig into the holographic fabric and breathed heavily. He began to moan as well then pulled out before spilling onto the couch. She focused on breathing as her legs stayed spread part. He was sitting back , breathing heavily too and wiping the sweat from his brow. Carefully she brought her body together and sat up to grab his shirt to bring him back down for more kissing. He loomed over her and they resumed their earlier activity. She then slowly sat up and he did too. Their hand began to trace each other again, while his drew to her chest. She placed her hands over his and she showed him how to move them. He did just so while she moaned into his mouth. This is what she wanted. She wanted to experience this part of human and Earth culture and she knew that she would gladly do it again, but next time in her house or his.

They parted again and gathered their things. They stood for a while in one another’s arms and listened to their breathing. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. The thumping soothed her and helped her relax. It was a calming rhythm and he began to sway with her. They began to dance to invisible music. He twirled her around and caught her in his arms. The two beings then playfully chased one another around as in a small game of tag until their fun was interrupted by a beeping sound.

“Shit!” Montgomery Scotty exclaimed.

“What?” Jaylah tensed.

“Our time ran out. Get ready to run to Transporter room two.” He informed.

“Transporter Two loading.” The computer voice acknowledged.

“Oh shut it! Computer, Doors!” He requested.

“Doors.”

The metallic sliding doors opened. Red flashing lights could be seen from the outside. He grabbed her hands then they ran down the corridor to the turbolift. When the doors opened, a small group of three red shirt security officers exited but stopped when they saw the chief engineer.

A muscular, tan skinned, man spoke up. “Mr. Scott. There is a security breach. Have you seen the intruder? Who is she?”

Jaylah felt Montgomery Scotty’s grip travel to her wrist and tighten, but not too much.

“Aye. I caught her snoopin’. A cadet, I’ll have her reported to Starfleet command.”

Jaylah was struck by his words. They shared a moment and now she was blaming it all on her. Quickly she got out of his grip then tackled the group. Her friend shouted but he ignored it until she knocked out the last guy.

“What the- Lassie! I was lying to them! I was going to tell them I was goin’ to ‘escort’ you off the ship. Now we are really in trouble.” He yelled at her.

“I thought you were serious.” She began to feel bad. 

“No! Now we have to go back before we really get caught!” 

He grabbed her hand again and led her into the turbolift and requested the destination to the second transporter room. They made it in time and beamed back down to earth. Guards were luckily nowhere to be seen and they made their escape. The two left the transporter building laughing and shouting as they reached the light. Jaylah was smiling ear to ear, so rushed for the daring escape. A communicator went off and Montgomery Scotty answered it.

“Scotty!”

“Aye.”

“There was a security breach on my ship. You and the techs better not be messing with me!” Snapped back the Captain.

“Aye, it was me.” The engineer breathed back.

“What!? What did you do!? Starfleet could fire you!”

“I’ll explain later Sir. Can’t I have a bit of fun now and again?” He then hung up his communicator and pocketed it.

“Thank you Montgomery Scotty.” Jaylah thanked again. She was grateful he risked so much for her, and more. 

“No problem, Lassie. I had fun.”

“Me too.”


	7. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter. I've been stressed lately and I just thought of this today. I didn't have enough time to think so everything is with the flow. I plan to end this as 9 chapters with an epilogue making it 10 chapters total. Thanks for sticking with me on this crazy ride!

Scotty walked up to the busy building. His friend, Keenser, followed as the two were ready to end the week. It has been a long one of having to rebuild a partial warp core from one of the older ships. They has been assigned to work on the old ship for it’s last run as a test flyer. The ship had been in commission for 25 years and it was outdated from the rest of the fleet. New ships were being built with all of the upgrades, ready for new pilots.

The music blared around them and people danced all around. He and the little guy squeezed through people until they reached the bar. The two took their seats and Scotty ordered their drinks. They were only at the club for relaxation and maybe have a little fun. Scotty and Keenser joked about their jobs and people they knew, both trying to have a good time.

At one point a beautiful female from a strange species walked over to the two and tried to flirt with Scotty. She had yellowish skin, four arms, tiger stripes on her face and neck, along with a bright orange braid that wrapped around her shoulders. Her body was covered in blue drapery and it brought out her own six blue eyes. She held two martini glasses in two of her hands and she glided across the floor over to the engineer. She leaned between the two and winked one set of eyes at the human.

“Greetcha.” She spoke, voice like silk.

Scotty didn’t know what language she was speaking but it sounded like she was saying hello. “Greetcha.” He responded.

She smiled showing fangs and a forked tongue. “Whitcha kumorati (You alone tonight)?”

Scotty then hesitated. He didn’t have a translator on him so he had no idea what she was saying. He bent back to look at Keenser but the little guy only shrugged. “I don’t speak your language.” Scotty also used hand motions to show he didn’t understand.

Her attention then turned towards the little reptile man.

“Mika koltai(He’s with me).” 

Scotty was impressed by the attempt to communicate. He was going to walk away and let his buddy keep talking, but he really wanted to know where this went.

“Lhanti Arokli. Humahd rixondor kufori (Sorry for distubing. Human looked available to bond).”

“Nimo Humahd jakore rixondor kufori(Not Human but I am available to bond).” Keenser replied.

A joyful noise erupted from the lady and Keenser hopped off his stool. Scotty was shocked and shouted after Keenser who only waved from behind while his other hand was linked with the alien’s. As they left a new person entered who looked vaguely familiar.

“Keenser with a Voloxian? He’s in for a surprise.” The new patron greeted.

“Hello Captain.” Scotty greeted, lifting his glass.

“Scotty, we are on shore leave. Call me Jim.” His captain responded ordering his own drink. It was a normal scotch on the rocks.

“Aye.” Scotty took a sip of his own drink, beginning to feel awkward.

There was a growing silence between the two. It was starting to turn stiff and foggy. Scotty tried hard not to make eye contact while his captain was. There was something the man had to say but was trying to pry it out of him. Scotty felt strange though. If he was able to stand up to his boss when those torpedos came aboard and he resigned, he should be able to get whatever his boss wanted now. 

“What is it Jim?” He grumbled.

“Nothing. I’m just curious about why you snuck onto our ship.”

“Fine, If ya want to know, I snuck a lovely lady onto the new holodeck. She wanted me to see her home and I figured out a way to do it.” Scotty didn’t tell the whole truth, but enough.

Jim just laughed as if it were hard to believe. He wiped away the tears when he was done then took a sip of his drink. Scotty was getting annoyed. He knew everyone saw him as a woman woo-er, being gentle with them, asking several on dates, and always flirty. But the one time he want to try to be serious, his own boss laughs in his face.

“Aye, you got a problem with that?” Scotty stood up for himself.

“No, no Scotty. It’s just different of you. You are settling down. I knew one day you were going to stay grounded.” Jim smiled.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Scotty finished his own drink then ordered a water. He needed something to wash out the alcohol.

“You done partying already? Come on Scotty, it’s friday night!”

“Sir with all due respects, I am tired, Keenser has scored, and I do not want to score tonight as my other person will not be happy.” He paid his tab and Keenser’s then began to walk out. 

As he walked out of the busy building, he was caught up by his boss. Scotty sighed as he was being stopped. 

“Scotty come on. Look, I just want to have some fun! So what if you found a girl. There are plenty of others.” Jim waved off.

Scotty had enough. He was beginning to pick up that the captain was already drinking somewhere else and somehow found the engineer. He walked over to his boss and grabbed his shirt. He knew he was going to get into trouble but at the moment he didn’t care.

“Back off Jim. You know nothing. Or should I say you do huh? With Marcus’s daughter? Yeah don’t think I don’t know about that.” Scotty let the man go and walked off.

“Wow. Sorry. I didn’t know she was that important to you.” Jim tried to apologize.

“She is Jim. No if you don’t mind I would like to go to home. Good night, Sir.” Scotty said, leaving the roughed up captain alone in the parking lot. 

***  
At his complex he walked up to his door and was startled by the door to the apartment next to him open. It was the alien woman that tried to hit on him and Keenser. The little man looked proud in his accomplishment of whatever alien sex he had with the lovely being and they exchanged goodbyes. She swept past Scotty and he looked after her then back at his friend/neighbor. The little man slammed the door and Scotty jumped at the sudden movement. He figured his friend wanted privacy and he let him have it. 

Inside his apartment, he went straight to his room to see if his special person was asleep in his bed. Sadly she was nowhere insight of his apartment. Hanging his head, he changed into more comfortable clothes rather than his uniform then relaxed on his bed. Thoughts swam in his head of what was bothering him.

It had been a week and a half since he saw her. No call, no surprise visit, nothing. He wondered if he hurt her in their moment. He was still surprised at how not awkward it was for them. For their first time, it was if they had done it together before. On his half, He enjoyed the passionate moment they shared. He had fun chasing her around and dancing. Maybe he did something wrong to hurt her feelings and he knew to never chase women, otherwise they run away. He just needed to wait. 

Maybe Jaylah isn’t the right one. Maybe this was all a mistake. He knew the consequences he would face if Kirk found out. He knew relationships were allowed on the ship, but Jaylah was special to everyone. She was like a sister to Kirk, a niece to Dr. McCoy, Spock was like the counselor, Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu were the tight friends that protected her from harm. He was her lover. He almost shuddered at the thought. Was she really a piece?

No. He didn’t feel that of her. She was much more than a woman. She was a fighter, a warrior, a part of the team. She was and Explorer. Scotty was proud of how far she has become. How she has changed as a person. He wished nothing but the best for her. If she didn’t want to be with him, he understood. He just wished she would explain her reasoning of miscommunication. Closing his eyes, he settled deeper into bed. He wrapped the sheets around him and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Forgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is mostly talking. But it will make sense later. Sorry if this one is so stereotypical.

She laid down in her empty bed. I was odd resting in it since she was alone in her home. The past couple of days were very busy for her and all over the place. For the day she planned to stay home and take a break from all the action. Especially after the earlier events. She was starting to feel the effects from the love making and the woman didn’t want to move. 

Jaylah didn’t know how to truly feel about the whole moment. She had seen it in films and tried to match them. The engineer looked as if he knew what to do and it surprised her. Montgomery Scotty didn’t look like the kind of man who knew how to treat someone like that before. But him being on Earth longer than she has and interacting with so many people must have let him learn more.

For her first time, it was as if they had already bonded before. She found it rather enjoyable, but also awkward in her mind. Her best friend and her were bonding after talking and thinking about each other for so long. She did want to be with the scottish man so much. She wondered if this is what he truly wanted. She for sure wanted it to try and to experience the Earth culture. 

She looked at her communicator that sat on her dresser next to her bed. She debated whether or not to call Montgomery Scotty. Thoughts of being bothersome and what ifs clouded her mind and she looked away from it. Bored, she chose to clean herself up, relax with a cup of tea and read a book before falling asleep.

Once her small list was done, she crawled back into bed and fell asleep. It surrounded her and brought on peaceful dreams this time of her and Montgomery Scotty standing on top of her old house on Altamid. They stood hand in hand behind the holographic screen and watched the sunset. She over at him and he looked back, smiling. She didn’t want the dream to end and was glad it didn’t until she woke up the next morning.

***  
Jaylah walked to the Starfleet Academy campus to gather her supplies and schedules for her final year. It was a bright sunny day for her walk and she enjoyed walking in the shadows. Ever since Altamid, she found it hard to walk directly in the sun’s light since where she used to live was dimmer, and covered in plant life. 

It had been two weeks since she had seen the engineer and she expected him to call. But when he didn’t she thought he probably still needed to think some things. She didn’t want to smother him, just give him space. As she walked onto campus, she saw a few people she knew from classes and a couple of her professors. They greeted her when they saw her and she said hello back. She grabbed her things then went into the theater where they were holding announcements for any events before school started. 

She walked in and took a middle seat to hopefully to get to know people and hear what the programmers had to say. Everyone then filed in and the lights dimmed before the spotlight on stage showed up. Jaylah became instantly bored. She remembered the same speech from the previous year and forced herself to wait it out. At the end came the speaker for the school dance that happened every year right before school starts.

“How is everyone doing?” The cheerful announcer called out. Some people responded, most didn’t

“I see. Now this year for the graduating class of 2266, Starfleet Academy would like to announce the special guests for the Academy dance! Could we have a round of applause for the crew of the U.S.S. Farragut for helping out last year!” 

A bunch of people clapped for their help.

“Now I have an addition. Due to budget cuts this year, this year we will be having the dance.”

A couple of boos from the newer students echoed.

“I know, sad. But just think, the funds could go into your programs to help you get better chances in Starfleet!”

A couple of approving claps.

“Without further stalling, I would like to announce the final guests for the dance. Please stand up and get ready to applaud for the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise-A!”

Jaylah was shocked. The entire theater stood up and clapped as James T., Vulcan Spock, Bones McCoy, Mr. Sulu, Pavel Chekov, Nyota, and Montgomery Scotty, entered from behind the stage curtain. The students went wild as the dream team stood on stage as if everyone when to a beats and shouting group.

“Alright, alright. Everyone take a seat.” James T. began to speak into his small voice enhancer.

Jaylah couldn’t help but giggle. She was so used to the captain being free flowing, so instinctive, so authoritative. Yet here he was giving a little speech on a stupid dance. 

“We are very honored to have been picked. I know the Academy have been begging us but we had to decline because of our mission. Since we are done with our mission we have been asked to join the fun. So I, along with my crew and a few more of my staff, we will be happy to help. We hope to see you there at the dance!”

The captain finished his speech then everyone clapped as they left the stage. Jaylah caught the engineer's eye for only a second before he left. Jaylah could almost see sadness in his body language when he first spotted her onstage. She scrambled out of her seat when the theater dispersed from their seating and tried to find the crew. A few people called out telling her to leave the crew alone, but what did they know. Little was revealed about her after her arrival on earth after the events on Altamid. People didn’t know she knew them on a personal level. 

Behind the stage she was about to run up to Montgomery Scotty when she stopped as the whole crew was still sitting there chatting. Awkwardness flowed over her and she wanted to hide, but she stood her ground. A small mishap wasn’t going to stop her.

“Jaylah!” Nyota announced. 

The rest of the crew turned their heads to the white warrior except for the engineer. Jaylah felt a little hurt inside at his gesture. The crew greeted her and asked her if she was going to the silly dance. 

“I don’t know. Those are silly.”

“Aw come on Jaylah! At least join us for a little fun.” Chekov begged.

“I’ll have to think of it.” She assured them. “Besides, people will take their edge off easily. I won’t.”

“At least if you spike the punch bowl, you won’t be blamed on. Usually the stupid ones get caught.” Bones McCoy grumbled.

“Jaylah needs to make her own decision. As us, we have no matter already as the captain has agreed.” Vulcan Spock spoke up. “I still see any alcohol at a meet up is illogical.”

“Come on Spock, We gotta have a little fun every once in awhile. What's better than to party that party while watching kids wet their pants?” Kirk dismissed the comment.

Spock only raised a brow causing a couple of laughs.

“I still have to find a babysitter for Demora. Ben really wants to have fun after I told him the news.” Sulu piped up. 

“I know someone!” Chekov spoke, his voice fading out.

Jaylah focused her attention on the engineer whose gaze was to the floor and everyone else but her. A dark thought crossed her mind. What if it was her that hurt him? What if she was the one that damaged him. 

“Anyways, we better go. See you maybe next friday.” James T. gave her a hug then the crew left.

The engineer stayed behind.

“Montgomery Scotty?”

“I’ve been thinking…” He began. “Is it me?”

“What?”

“Is it me? The reason why we haven’t talked? Did I do something to hurt you?” His blue/grey’s looked depressed and sad. They looked distant and lonely.

Jaylah opened her mouth as tears began to form in her own eyes. It was her fault. She caused his pain, his suffering. She didn’t know that in little time, the other person would get affected. Mentally she started to beat herself up.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do, what to say. I thought you wanted space.” Her voice shaking. Her hands began to shake as he continued to stare.

He then softened as if a reminder flashed in his mind. Jaylah hoped he knew her mistake and would look somewhere else besides at her. It was also taking her strength to fight him physically right there, a defence tactic.

“No Lassie, It’s my fault.” He sighed finally breaking gaze.

Relief flooded through her along with curiosity. How was it his fault. She was the one that initiated the romantic moment not him. 

“W… what?” She whispered.

“It’s my fault for not understanding. Lassie this is your first rodeo with anyone, let alone me. You are new to the relationship. I’m the dummy with the stick up his arse. I should have not have asked.” He confessed.

“No. I know that I don’t know but I have missed our talks. I have missed seeing you. I wanted to call, but I got scared every time. Now school is back on and I have been focusing on that. I am sorry.” She apologized.

“It’s alrigh’ Lassie.” He forgave her.

“As you say, Aye.” She smiled. 

He walked over to her and gave her a hug to top it off and then kissed her. Her cheeks blushed blue. He then let her go and cleared his throat.

“I know you might not go anyways to that bloody dance. Hell I didn’t even go to mine. I partied outside of it, but every dance needs a date, someone to go with. Would you like to be my date?”

Jaylah’s heart began to race. Their first official date. Nonetheless in front of their friends. It was going to be a shock when the crew found out about their little secret. She only nodded a yes then smiled. Oh how interesting things were going to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! one more chapter to go then the epilogue! I'm happy this one is doing well! I've been getting 2 kudos a day! Thanks so much for the kudos and reads :)


	9. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter does well. Thanks for reading!!

Scotty grumbled as he zipped up the back of the neck of his uniform. He was dressing into the formal grey dress uniform that was mandatory for formal events. He finished struggling to get into his suit then looked over in the mirror. He combed back his hair then placed his cap on his head then sighed. He exited his bathroom and stood in front of his friend, Keenser, who wore the same outfit.

“How do I look?” He held his arms out to show the little man.

All Keenser did was hold a thumbs up. Scotty rolled his eyes then walked back in his room to grab his communicator. Then the two left for the event. He debated before hand to pick up his date, but chose against it since he was a helper and not an actual patron. He found a spot and parked then walked in. The rest of the crew was just arriving as well along with the even directors. Within an hour everything was set up and ready to commence. Scotty took his place by the refreshments along with Keenser, Bones and Spock took the duties as making sure nobody got too close (They wouldn't care to be honest but since it was an Academy dance, there were rules), Uhura helped with ticket sales, Kirk was the entertainer announcer, Sulu and Chekov were the security watch in case people tried to escape. There were other members of the crew who also assisted in the main crew. Luckily Scotty and Keenser were by themselves.

The doors opened and students were already coming in. All aged students in various dresses and suits began to mingle and Kirk announced the music entertainment. A simple music mixer that knew the current beats of the year. Some of the students were dancing, some sitting at the tables, some chatting with the crew. Everyone was having a good time. A few students approached Scotty and saw his insignia and asked what he did in dangerous situations on the Enterprise.

“Well I mainly make sure we don’t crash, the warp core doesn’t implode, the engines overheat and what not. My colleague, Keenser here is also very handy with his quick thinking.” He would answer.

The students would marvel at the words and ask to shake the crew’s hands and take pictures. Scotty couldn’t blame how excited the students were. They were partying among legends. Or that’s how he saw fit. The duty of monitoring the refreshments got him hungry and thirsty as well so he would have a few bites here and their. His crewmates would also stop by for a quick snack or complaining about a student. 

The party was going well into the second hour as Scotty began to worry. He would glance around for the white warrior but could never find her. He wondered if she was nervous or scared again. He tried hard not to call her, not wanting him to sound desperate. So he just waited. It was ok for her to take her time. He needed to accept that. For now he just waited with Keenser for anyone else who wanted to talk to him.

As Scotty was talking with a cadet, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Keenser with his happy black eyes.

“Aye what is it?”

Keenser then pointed behind him and spoke. “Jaylah.”

Scotty turned around and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He knew the formal style she didn’t like to wear but boy oh boy did she look gorgeous in formal attire. The woman wore a grey gown that covered her whole body, arms, and legs. Black designs similar to her markings covered the middle. Small heels barely showed underneath as she walked. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with two hanging curl on the top sides. Her makeup was of a dark grey eyeshadow and a silver for her lips. Her yellow eyes glowed with excitement when she spotted him.

Scotty froze. He didn’t know what to do, what to say. His previous conversation with the cadet ended suddenly but they just walked off. He wanted to apologize but the new arrival was all his attention. She eventually stopped before him and smiled.

“Hello Montgomery Scotty!”

“Hi Lassie. I didn’t think you’d show. I know this isn’t your type of thing.” He told the thought.

“Well I looked up the ‘date’ word and I know it mean when two people have fun while they are-”

Scotty cut her off and pointed to Keenser. She understood then laughed. He told her to go have fun for a bit until it was time for the crew to feel lazy and cut their tasks. He looked down at Keenser after she wandered off and tried to cover up his infatuated gaze. 

“What? Alright, I like her, that's my secret! Happy?” Scotty harshly whispered.

All he earned was a cheeky smile from the man and a pat on the arm. It made Scotty laugh as well. About forty-five minutes later the crew was beginning to do whatever they wanted but still with some caution. Scotty enjoyed watching the warrior have fun for a change with the dancing. She walked back over for a drink then stuck around.

“Have a good time?” He asked.

“Yes. The beats and shouting is making me feel good. I am getting tired.” She breathed, resting against the wall.

The lighting changed and Kirk announced the slow dancing. Jaylah and Scotty giggled at him trying to be an entertainer and joked if he had to do it to the crew. Everyone was going onto the floor and some of the crew even took a chance to dance with the students. Scotty knew this was a perfect moment to blend in. He faced Jaylah and extended a hand.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked, nervous.

“I do not know how this type.” She responded unsure.

“It will be fine Lassie. I’ll show you.” He winked.

Jaylah took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. They got in position and the music started. Scotty helped guide the woman and she quickly got the hang of it. Scotty looked into her tiger's eyes and found them beautiful from the sparkling lights. They seemed so energetic, so full of life, so full of love. As they danced, they got closer and closer until they could feel each other’s breaths on their lips. Scotty leaned in and so did she. Their lips met as the song ended. They ignored the world around them until a couple of seconds later Scotty was separated from her.

“Alright you two enou- My god!” It was Bones that separated them. Shock was written all over the doctor’s face at the result of the two. 

“Hi doctor.” Scotty laughed. He found the situation hilarious and Jaylah joined in two.

“But-” Bones scratched his head.

Then Spock showed up with the commotion. “What is it doctor?”

Scotty only took Jaylah’s hand and led her back to his post. Both were laughing as they watched their two friends talk and pointed to them. Jaylah continued to giggle while Scotty went to wipe off her lipstick. As he resumed his post, Spock had come over to them.

“Aye what is it?”

“Dr. McCoy has informed me that you broke formation to connect with a cadet.”

“You going to tell James T.?” Jaylah stopped giggling and became serious. 

“As I see this is a formal event meant for entertainment, I will not. But I do wish you two good luck with your current situation.”

“Alright Spock. Thanks.” Scotty smiled and watched the vulcan leave. 

Jaylah then leaned against the engineer and the two hung out for the rest of the event. Afterwards, She stayed to help clean up and hang out with the crew until they all left to go home. Scotty offered to drive Jaylah home and she agreed as long as it was his house. He smiled at her response. After they arrived to the building, Keenser went to his apartment and the other two went to the engineer's. 

They changed out of their clothes into more comfortable ones. Jaylah stole one of his uniform shirts while he dressed into a pair of sweats and an old t shirt. He offered a spare pair of sweats but she refused.

“You will keep me warm.”

“Oh really?” Scotty raised a brow. “We are sharing the bed?”

“Yes. I am tired, you are too.” She then crawled under his covers and got comfortable. 

He shrugged his shoulders then joined her under the sheets. She turned to face him and rested close to him. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her and they both evened out their breathing. She looked back up at him and kissed his cheek. 

“I have feelings for you.”

“I do too.”

“Thank you. For everything.” She said.

“It is no problem. I enjoy the time we share. Like I said before, I’m here Lassie.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's over! Look out for the epilogue. It might be posted later on tonight!


	10. Epilogue

Several Months later

Jaylah stood proud in her rank. The sun was starting to get her towards the end but she didn’t move. The whole speech was boring on her end, but she had to listen to it for her accomplishment. She had complete her course at Starfleet Academy is is going to become an ensign to whatever ship she was assigned to in the next coming weeks. She was excited to finally explore space and tell her special person all about her travels.

“I present to you, New ensigns from the call of 2266!” The announcer finished. 

The class tossed their grey caps into the air for celebration. Luckily she caught hers and got out of the stands quickly. The new grey uniform was not helping with the heat. Once off the stands, she found her friends and they congratulated her on her accomplishment. She received hugs, handshakes, a nod from the vulcan, and a kiss from the engineer. 

It wasn’t long after the formal dance at the beginning of the school year that everyone found out about the two. They figured Bones McCoy had mumbled something under his breath and people heard. They were surprised when James T. rounded them up once and told them how proud he was of their special connection and gave them as much privacy as needed. But now everyone knew and it wasn’t awkward at all. 

“I need to change. This is hot.” Jaylah pointed out.

“Same!” Nyota agreed. 

“So vvhere are vve all going?” Chekov asked.

“Going where?” Jaylah was confused.

“To celebrate!” Sulu voiced.

“We would go to a bar.” Montgomery Scotty suggested.

“We always go to a bar.” Bones McCoy grumbled.

“I suggest we do as Jaylah wishes. After all it is her achievement.” Vulcan Spock reminded.

“Where ever you want to go, we’ll join in.” James T. allowed.

Jaylah thought. She wanted to change first. Thinking, she decided on a smaller bar she went to a couple of times with the engineer. It was a semi busy bar but it had very nice people. She gave the address and then the engineer drove her home. He told her he would pick her back up in a while. 

She changed out of her clothes and hopped into the cool water. She quickly washed up and then put on her outfit similar to the one she wore when she first arrived on Yorktown. She enjoyed wearing her own clothes that made her feel her. Her communicator went off after she finished tying back her hair and answered it. It was the familiar accent telling her her ride had arrived. 

As she rode with him they held hands which was something she enjoyed. Just knowing his presence was there and feeling it was comforting. Thoughts swam in her head of her future plans. She planned to serve Starfleet for as long as she could and have fun doing it. She didn’t know how long she was going to be with the man next to her but she knew he wasn’t going anywhere for a long time. She planned to one day move in with him and they had discussed it. Although there would be a separate room in case she needed space to relax. He understood and that’s what made them connect more. They understood one another and communicated with each other.

The car was parked and the small group of friends were waiting to enter. They all exchanged greetings then went inside the little bar. There was a dance floor, well stocked bar, a couple of regulars and another small party. The group took a table to fit all of them and James T. bought a round. As they sipped their choices, they casually talked and joked. At one point, Chekov stood up and got serious. It was odd for the childish man to be.

“Now I know zat it is sad that Ivvill be leaving ze Enterprise, but I vvant to zank you for ze opportunity.” He began. The young ensign was being assigned to another ship as a junior engineer officer. It has been a dream of his to be both a navigator and engineer. “One day i vvish to join you all again but I vvanted to try new zings. VVith zat in mind I vvould like to present a gift from the Enterprise crew to you, Jaylah.”

He handed over a thick envelope. Jaylah took it with a little hesitation and carefully opened it. All eyes were on her as she read the card. 

“We, Starfleet, have granted permission to allow Jaylah ***** to serve aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise-A as a navigator. Good luck Ensign Jaylah.”

There were more messages from the crew, but a hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. She stood up and gave everyone a hug. She was sticking with her family. They must have requested it and allowed it.

“Thank you so much!” She thanked, small tears forming.

“It was nothing. You made a great asset on Altamid, You deserve to stick with us.” James T. said. “Just make sure you are on the ship before we take off this time.”

Jaylah laughed. For the rest of the evening they danced, partied, drank and had a good time. Jaylah had to drive her and Montgomery Scotty home because the idiot decided to have a drink off with Bones McCoy. She set him up in the bathroom when they got back to her place and set aside a couple of crackers and water. Kissing his forehead, she blinked open his eyes for a moment before passing back out. The warrior shook her head before retreating to her bedroom to get some sleep herself.

****  
Jaylah entered the bridge of the newer ship on time. She took her seat at the helm of the ship next to Sulu. He smiled and greeted her. She got her controls ready and the Captain entered.

“How is everybody doing today?” He greeted.

Only a couple of the officers answered while the rest didn’t say a word.

“Wow tough crowd.” He grumbled into his coffee cup. “Jaylah, ready for your first day?”

“As ever Captain.” It took her a bunch of practice over the last week to get the correct and formal names right while working on the ship. 

James T. was Captain, Vulcan Spock was Mr. Spock, Nyota was Ms. Uhura, Bones McCoy is now Dr. McCoy, Sulu has a Mr. in front of it and Montgomery Scotty was just Scotty or Mr. Scott. It was still going to be a while to get used to it since she has only known them by their first names, or ones she suspected.

“Enterprise you are clear to leave Spacedock.” A voice came from the captain’s chair.

“Roger that.” Kirk replied. He then pressed another button to comm someone. “Mr. Scott!”

Jaylah tried not to melt at the voice in response.

“Aye Sir?”

“How are the engines?”

“I don’t know Sir. Can you send down Jaylah? I may need help with something.”

“Sure Mr. Scott.” He ended the comm. “Ensign Jaylah. Mr. Scott requests our assistance in Engineering.”

Jaylah nodded then left. What did Scotty want with her? The ship was in perfect condition. As she walked past Mr. Spock he raised a curious brow. Nerves then grew inside her. She entered the turbolift and requested the Engineering deck.

Bridge POV

“Mr. Sulu. Please put up the video feed to the Engineering deck. Only feed in sound, not out.”

Sulu looked back at the captain curiously. “Sir?”

“Just do it. Trust me.” Kirk winked back.

Sulu rolled his eyes as he punched the buttons. 

Spock walked over to to stand besides Kirk, purely confused. The other turbolift doors opened revealing Bone’s appearance on the deck. Uhura stood up to see past the sea of men and the other officers aboard the bridge were looking at the captain. 

“Sulu, can you record this? We need to send a copy to Chekov.”

“Recording Sir.”

All watched Scotty pace his usual area he worked in. Right by the warp core. He called it his baby several times before and all the time on the first Enterprise. Keenser was sitting up on a box, watching intently. Scotty stopped pacing when Jaylah appeared on screen.

“Sir-” Spock started.

“Shh.” Kirk shushed.

‘Aye Lassie, Er, I mean Jaylah.’

‘It is ok Mr. Scott. What is it you need? Captain said you needed help with something?’

‘Kind of. I just needed to ask you something. Do you remember our conversation a couple of months ago about how relationships work?’ He fumbled with his shaking hands.

‘Yes.’ The ensign remembered.

Scotty smiled. He then walked over to Keenser and said a couple of things while the little guy handed over a silver box.

Uhura gasped in shock.

“No way!” Sulu exclaimed.

“Shhh!” Kirk insisted.

Scotty then got down on one knee with one hand behind his back and grabbed Jaylah’s left hand with his other. He breathed then spoke.

‘Jaylah, Lassie. I would like to spend the rest of my life exploring space but I don’t want to do it alone.’ He brought out the opened box. ‘Will you explore the rest of space with me?’

Jaylah became still. Kirk was on the edge of his seat, gripping the sides in anticipation. It was either a success or bust.

‘Like forever bond?’ Her voice shakily responded. 

‘Aye.’ He confirmed.

Slowly her head nodded and she accepted. Scotty stuck the ring on her finger and as he stood up and gave him a kiss.

The bridge cheered (except for Spock).

“Yeah!” Kirk exclaimed jumping out of his seat.

Sulu cried from how beautiful it was. Uhura also cried. Bones laughed and smiled.

Kirk commed Scotty again. “Mr. Scott. Are the engines up and running?”

They watched their friend scramble to their communicator. ‘Aye Sir. She’s ready to go.’

“Good to hear. Please send the ensign back up to her post.”

‘Aye sir.’

They watched Jaylah leave and when it was just Scotty, he held two thumbs up to the camera then excited jumped around. He gave Keenser a high five and a hug then Sulu cut the feed. He sent a copy via spacemail to Chekov. The crew returned to their post and waited for the ensign to return.

Jaylah POV

Jaylah was blushing all the way to the bride as she looked at her new piece of jewelry. It was a simple ring with three small diamond on a silver band. She wondered how she was going to explain to the captain how something appeared on her hand. The turbolift door opened and McCoy was standing there. 

“Congrats kid.” He then walked past her to enter the lift and was gone.

“I believe a congratulations are customary for a moment you have experienced.” Mr. Spock said as she walked by.

“Thank you.” She blushed further.

“So how was it?” Kirk spoke for the rest. 

“You knew?” She asked.

“Scotty and I talked about it. Congrats.”

“Thank you.” She said once again.

Jaylah took her place at the helm then awaited the Captain’s orders. He gave the order to leave Spacedock and off they went. Once clear, Sulu allowed her to punch on the coordinates of their destination for their mission. Sulu then started the warp drive.

Off every one in the starship went deep into the final frontier. Exploring new worlds. Seeking out new civilizations and to go where they haven’t gone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fanfic and leaving kudos! Man I ship these two so much! 
> 
> This story is now completed. Thanks again :D


End file.
